1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for collecting solar energy and converting it to electricity.
2. Background Art
US Patent Publication Number 2009/0296348 discloses an AC photovoltaic module including a DC photovoltaic module for converting solar energy to DC electrical power, and an inverter for converting DC electrical power to AC electrical power, the inverter being adapted for connection to a frame portion of the module and being sized and configured, and provided with arrangements of electrical components thereof, to dispense heat from the inverter, whereby to prolong operational life and reliability of the inverter. US Patent Publication Number 2009/0296348 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
US Patent Publication Number 2009/0139562 discloses a portable, lightweight and detachable photovoltaic window system affording a resource for converting solar power in existing buildings and similar structures. At least one photovoltaic panel is interconnected to a building window or entrance casing or directly to a window pane through use of lanyards, hook and loop fasteners, or suction cups. Solar energy is captured from direct sunlight incidental to the location of the window. A panel may be removably supported by a fabric material interconnected to an interior wall via hook and loop fasteners. An inverter converts energy from DC to AC for powering electrically driven devices. A pocket is provided on the panel support for temporarily storing the auxiliary devices. This system enables a person with little knowledge of solar energy equipment a convenient and inexpensive method to convert sunlight into useful energy without major alterations to the building or window unit being used as a light-source. US Patent Publication Number 2009/0139562 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
US Patent Publication Number 2009/0038673 discloses a portable power source kit. The kit includes a lower box having a lower box volume, a storage battery contained in the lower box volume and an upper box having an upper box volume and attachable to the lower box. A power adapter is contained in the upper box volume. The power adapter includes at least one or more inputs and at least one or more outputs. The power adapter is electrically connected to the storage battery. A power inverter is contained in the upper box volume. The inverter is electrically connected to the storage battery for providing DC to AC power conversion. And, a solar panel assembly is electrically connected to the power adapter where the assembly provides power to the power adapter for use in charging the storage battery and delivering power to the one or more outputs. US Patent Publication Number 2009/0038673 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There is a need in the art for one or more of the following:
An improved system and method of collecting solar energy and converting the energy to electricity and/or heat;
An improved system and method of connecting a solar energy collecting device to an existing structure;
An improved system and method of connecting a solar energy collecting device to other solar energy collecting devices.